seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees From Impel Down Part 3
Kent led his crew into the destroyed town, the littered bodies on the ground quickly got to Rhea. She rushed to the side and hurled on a rock. Jericho rubbed her back softly. "It's okay.." he whispered. Kent and Fantasia walked deeper into town. "Jericho, stay with Rhea. Make sure you keep her safe." "Aye Aye captain." Jericho responded. Kent and Fantasia looked into the broken stores. "Damn..." Fantasia murmured. "This is horrible.." Kent nodded, looking back and forth. His disgust clear on his face. "I hope some people are still alive.." - Jericho and Rhea sat on a rock, staring off in silence. "Rhea we can't just sit here... let's go." Jericho said calmly. Helping her down from the rock. Jericho leapt down and lead her into a different direction from Kent. Rhea looked down, avoiding eye contact from Jericho's many attempts to check on her. Eyes peered from below. Focusing on the duo carefully. Large quantities of people in pain stay hidden away under the various buildings in their basements. "What're you guys doing?" Someone said in a low whisper. Rhea's ears perked up as she stopped in her tracks. Jericho stopped along with her and looked back. "Something wrong?" "I hear someone..." she said eyeing the empty roads. A small glimmer caught her attention. A young woman in a basement motioned for them to come closer. "Jericho there." She pointed, as the two got closer. As soon the pair were within arms reach they were dragged under. Jericho and Rhea landed in a small room, cramped with injured women and children. "What's going on here?" Jericho whispered, scanning the room. The cowering children capturing his eyes the most. His heart grieved. "We're hiding from those... convicts." She struggled to say. Her lips struggling to utter those words. "But you're safe now. I'm sure the marines will save us... eventually." She said with little hope. Her brace face cracking under the pressure. It was clear to them that they felt like this was the end. Jericho sighed, and pulled his hood back, revealing his face. He looked upon everyone in the room and flashed a smile. "Everything is gonna be okay." He said confidently. The tension in the room started to lighten, but no one said a word. Jericho looked to the side to the woman that brought him down here. "How do I get out of here?" He asked. Pointing to the window. "Same way I came in or what?" "You can't leave!" She debated. Grabbing his hand. "They'll kill you. Just like they killed my husband. I know I don't know you, but I can't watch anyone else die today. Please..." Jericho smiled and pulled away. "Don't worry about it." He reassured, climbing out of the window. "I'll be fine. And when I come back, know the problem is solved." Rhea sat down the woman and gave a motherly smile before she had the chance to argue. Slowly Jericho left the window, flipping his hood back on his head he glared forward and walked into town. Picking up a single sword, laying in the streets. "Well... let's get down to business." - The young woman rested her head in her hands. "You think everything will be okay?" Rhea smiled. "Of course." Rhea started. "There's two people out there that can handle this. My captain.. Kent.." her voice trailed. - Kent and Fantasia stood at the center of a circle of unconscious thugs. Both hiding their anger behind cold faces. - "And as for Jericho.." Rhea continued. "He's no pushover either." - Jericho sheathed the sword as he walked past a couple now unconscious thugs. - Roche and George sat in the bar, unmoving. The sounds of their men falling one by one in the distance echoed in their ears. "They're here..." Roche said coldly. George stood from his seat, his shirt barely holding itself together from his massive muscles. "Don't worry about it.. I have under control." He said coldly, walking out. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc